Maddie Nicu
Madalina Elena "Maddie" Nicu is a main character on Glee: The New Touch and a sophomore attending Woodsville High School. She was created by TheWordyBirdy and is portrayed by Liana Liberato. Backstory Maddie was born to Romanian immigrant parents in New London, Connecticut. Maddie's parents wanted the best for their only child, and they attempted to give her everything they could on a working-class immigrant's salary. As a young child, Maddie discovered her passion, singing. She loved it and determined that she will become a singer when she grew up. She participated in musicals as a kid and took any chance she could to sing, and really loves it. Personality Maddie isn't very good at making decisions and is quite impulsive. She's a follower who's deathly afraid of what people think of her and is easily peer pressured into doing things that aren't necessarily good choices. She is fluent in Romanian as well as English. Possible Storylines *Maddie is promised a recording contract by a sleazy indie record label executive, and is roped into a world of abuse when she agrees. *Maddie is torn between the sexual real world and her conservative Orthodox parents, and must choose one or the other. *Maddie auditions for a national televised talent competition in New York City and commutes to NYC every night after school to take part in the show. When the stress of school and the show get to her she develops a drug addiction. *At a party, Maddie's drink gets drugged and she gets raped by an unknown man. This absolutely destroys her and she even claims to give up her dreams of being a singer, resorting back to her old drug addiction. *Due to slipping behind in her classes, she is left back senior year and has to repeat the grade. Send Off *At the end of her final season, Maddie is discovered by a major record company and moves to Los Angeles to start recording her debut album. *At the end of her final season, Maddie discovers how hard it is to succeed in the music industry and goes to college, hoping to become a music teacher like her inspiration Mr. Adams. *At the end of her final season, Maddie receives a change of heart when it comes to her dreams for the future and decides to move to New York City in hopes of becoming a Broadway star. *At the end of her final season, Maddie is discovered by a popular singer in Romania while looking for new talent. The artist takes a liking to Maddie and brings her back to Romania with her to work on recording a debut album. Musical Style Maddie's musical style incorporates modern dance music, especially the dance music of her native country Romania such as Alexandra Stan and Inna. She also enjoys R&B and pop music. Her musical inspirations are Alexandra Stan, Inna, Kerli, Kesha, and Rita Ora. Songs *"Radioactive" by Rita Ora (audition song) *"Hot" by Inna *"Mr. Saxobeat" by Alexandra Stan *"The Lucky Ones" by Kerli *"Tik Tok" by Kesha Category:Characters